Lost Letters of Love
by starrnobella
Summary: Future Dramione- The love stuck couple has been forced to communicate only through letters due the secrecy of Hermione's job when she is sent all over the world. This is a collection of letters sent between the lovebirds along with articles and other letters that relate to the well-being and actions of the couple. [Nominated for Best Drama/Angst] COMPLETE
1. 488584 N 22945 E

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's my first attempt at a Dramione story! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **48.8584° N** **2.2945° E**

My dearest Draco,

Today I write to you from a park located in a beautiful city. All around me is the excitement of the city. There are remarkable smells and beautiful twinkling lights. My only wish is that you could be here with me experiencing everything that I am. The lights are so bright. You would swear that the sun never sets. You would absolutely love it here.

My work here should be done in a month or so and I will be moving onto a new location. Every few weeks a new city full of experiences I wish to share with you. I wish I could give you the exact city of my location, but due to the secrecy that the Ministry demands we keep, alas I can only give the coordinates of a landmark in the general vicinity. I do hope you have been able to figure out where I am. It is one of the places we have always dreamed of going.

Yesterday I walked past a man who smelled of spearmint toothpaste and I turned myself around to see if it was you, but I was saddened to see a man had dark brown almost black hair. Unless of course you have changed the color of your hair? I certainly hope you haven't. I love running my fingers through your platinum blonde hair.

I miss you more than words can say and I wish I was able to show you just how much I miss you. I miss being able to kiss your lips as soon as you walk in the door after a long day at the office. I miss being able to kiss all of our problems away. I miss running my fingers through your hair as you carry me to our bed as you kiss my neck. I miss hearing you moan my name as you slam into my core with all of your force. I miss being able to fuck all of our troubles away. We will be able to soon enough, though

I cannot wait until this assignment is over and I can come back home to you. Taking this job has not been one of my better plans. Had I realized how long it would take me away from you, I never would have told the Minister yes to traveling to exoctic lands to learn about the ministries in them. Let me just say that it is the most boring job on the planet.

As I write this letter, I can smell the fresh cut grass drifting over from the other side of the park. It brings me back to that night we spent under the stars after a long day of house and yard work. Do you remember that night, Draco? It was a remarkable night. I'd say we earned an outstanding grade. Don't you agree?

Alas, the new parchment smell is starting to fade away and the owl is getting rather rambunctious and eager to fly.

I am sending you all my love, Draco, and I anxiously await your letter.

Yours Forever,

Hermione


	2. 515007 N 01246 W

**Author's Note!**

 **Here's the next letter! Let me know what you think!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **51.5007° N** **0.1246° W**

My sweet Hermione,

My greatest wish is to be with you enjoying the exquisite cuisine and admiring the twinkling lights, but alas, the Minister calls for me. He has sent me to the land where the ticking sound of each second can be heard all over. The view from the top of the building is incredible. I can see for miles and maybe if I squint I can get a distance glimpse of where you are. I just wish you could be here to share this with me. One day we will have to come back here together.

Knowing the Minister, my work here is almost done as well since I have not found out anything on this case. I will be moving to another mysterious location in the exact opposite direction of where you are no doubt.

Speaking of the most boring job in the world, do you have any idea how difficult it is to get people to share information about a crime with a known previous Death Eater? I spent multiple days in one city just to get told to leave people the hell alone, so the Minister pulls me from one city and moves me to another. Just as he sends in an Auror who has no Dark Lord ties to complete the case. I feel as though I'm wasting my time.

I dream of spending the night with you once again. Maybe soon he will send us to locations not so far away, where we can briefly see each other. Even if it is just for a moment of passion that cannot last long at all.

My sweet, you make me laugh, I know far better than to change the color of my hair without at least telling you of my plans. I would never change something that you love about me. I miss feeling your fingers tugging my hair as I bring you closer and closer to the edge of passion. I do hope that you haven't changed anything about your appearance. I love the feeling of your wavy hair wrapped around my fingers as I pull you close in for a passionate kiss.

I miss you, Hermione. More than words can say.

Thinking about that night under the stars is what gets me through the nights alone, love. Just the thought of your face writhing beneath me as I sheath myself in your inner folds as you scream out my name is enough to bring me to the edge of release. That night was outstanding and it is something I vote we repeat again once these pesky assignments are over.

I do hope that soon we are assigned close and we can find a way to sneak away together for just one night. Wouldn't you like that, Hermione? Just one night to be together and fuck away all our work frustrations? We will need to figure out how. Please share with me if you happen to come up with any ideas of how to make this work.

Alas, here comes the owl with my next assignment folder. I promise, my dear, I will write you again soon.

Awaiting your letter,

Draco


	3. 405932 N 41476 W

**Author's Note!**

 **Thank you for the kudos, favorites, follows, reviews, and bookmarks! I greatly appreciate them all.**

 **I hope that these letters are enjoyable for you all. If you have any suggestions on locations that our main characters could be next, please let me know! I am always looking for new landmarks to use!**

 **I appreciate everything that my readers say!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **40.5932° N** **4.1476° W**

Hola mi amor,

I will be thinking of a way that we can be together if our assignments bring us close. Once I come up with an idea, I will write you immediately. All I have been able to think of lately, however, is the activities that we will be enjoying whilst we are together in that undetermined location.

I imagine meeting you at a hotel room with big windows where the beautiful city can be seen for miles. We have the room for only one night, so we better make it worth our while. I arrive wearing a trench coat to hide my appearance from the outside world. I knock slowly on the door. It slowly opens to reveal you on the other side of the door. You pull me in closely for a kiss. It starts off slow and sweet. Just gentle kisses, until you softly stroke your tongue along my lower lip begging for access to deepen the kiss. I pull open the trench coat during our kiss to reveal a black lace bra and thong set with my black stilettos to complete the outfit.

With a soft moan, I oblige your tongue and open my lips. As our tongues intwine, your hands are softly stroking my lower back. I start pulling at the neck of your shirt indicating that I want it off, so you assist me in taking your shirt off as well. You reach behind me to undo the clasp of my bra and throw it aside with your shirt.

Once the barrier of clothing is gone, we move our make-out session to the couch where you lower me down so that I am laying on my back as your hands explore my body. Stroking my breasts and pinching my nipples eliciting inaudible moans from my lips which makes you smile as you kiss my neck. Your lips travel from my neck to my nipples giving each their own attention.

My fingers are playing at top of your trousers as I slip the button out of its hole and pull the zipper down. I tug your trousers off leaving you in your boxers laying on top of me. I slip my hands into your boxers to softly caress your hardening length. The new sensation leads to a moan escaping your lips as your hands work their way up my thigh where you are pleasantly surprised to find the dampness of my thong on your fingers and my wet slit just begging to be fucked by you.

I hope this letter finds you well my love. Dreaming of a night with you always brings a smile to my face and I do hope that this letter brings a smile to yours. As well as a tent in your trousers that I wish I could help you take care of with my mouth.

I miss you too, Draco. Not a moment goes by that I am not thinking about you. I would hope by the remarks of this letter that is very obvious.

Alas, the Minister seems set against assigning us similar locations. You would think he could consider us working as a team. We would get so much done. Que sera sera.

Soon we will be reunited and everything will fall into place. And then maybe we will make it further than the couch in the common room of the hotel we stay in. Or we barely make it inside the door of the room. Que sera sera, my love.

Todo mi amor,

Hermione


	4. 388893 N 770502 W

**Author's Notes!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the dirty twist that Hermione's letter took last chapter! Don't worry, Draco will have his turn with one very shortly, just not this chapter!**

 **Please continue to read and review! I take everything to heart!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **38.8893° N** **77.0502° W**

Hello gorgeous,

Just so you know, your last letter had me so distracted that I almost missed my flight to travel to my newest assignment. Shame on you, Hermione. You should know better than to send that kind of letter to an easily distracted man, such as myself. However I did greatly appreciate the words and thoughts of your letter as well as the images they conjured. Yes I would love to have your assistance here on this case or any case for that matter, as well as your oral input on other aspects of this journey. Yes I'm aware how cheesy that just sounded.

I wish that I could properly respond to your remarks in your letter, but my new partner is looming far to close over my shoulder as I write this letter. It's that damn Weasley that went to school with us. Wasn't his name Ron? I think he fancied you in school. You'd swear he thinks I'm writing up case notes, even though he already saw the way that I started this letter. Who in their right mind would start their case notes "Hello gorgeous"? No one ever said that he was bright, I suppose.

Your letter did have the effects you were hoping for by the way and I, unfortunately, had to handle it all on my lonesome. Just look at it as you owe me one the next time we are together. Then again, I'm guessing I owe you one or two as well. I am greatly looking forward to repaying what I owe you.

This city is filled with so much history, Hermione. I know you could spend days here and still never take in all it that surrounds you. The water fountains are beautiful and look like they would be fun to frolic in. Do you remember that night in Amsterdam at the fountain? I know that I remember it clearly. I think that was the first time that I saw you having fun. Your smile was so bright that night. I think the stars that night were jealous of how bright your smile shown.

The last communication I had with the Minister made it sound like I would be headed back over to familiar places on our side of the sea with Weasley by my side. Apparently the Minister thinks that people will talk to him over me. Que sera sera. I just hope that means you aren't sent over here. I know you would love to visit this city, but I want you to be able to do it on your own terms, not on the terms of Ministry research. I would hope that terms involve me being along for the travels.

I promise to return the favor of your letter soon when the Weasel isn't reading over my shoulder.

I'm still yours, faithfully.

Draco


	5. 488338 N 23324 E

**Author's Notes!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the letters so far. Like I said, soon Draco will have his chance to respond to Hermione's letter, however it looks like Hermione has just suggested a twist to their relationship. I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think.**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **48.8338° N** **2.3324° E**

To my Master,

I overheard a conversation today while meeting with the Minister of Magic of my current assignment. He was saying something about a rise in crimes against muggles with the unfortunate involvement of magic. Way to give the magical a poor name. He also said that a team from London's Ministry would be coming to investigate. It was mentioned that the team consisted of a blonde and a redhead.

How lucky we are to be placed in the same city!

It seems that I am going to be in this location for a few weeks and it sounds like you will be as well. What do you say we meet? Just for one night, at the least? I would ask for more, but I don't want to seem greedy.

I have a hotel room booked at Hotel Mistral for the first two weeks of this assignment. I do hope that you will be able to join me. We can act out the details of my last letter, if you would like.

Once you arrive in the city and can shake Ronald, please come to the hotel desk and ask for Miss Granger's room. I've already told them that I would be expecting a blonde visitor, so as long as you truly haven't changed your hair they will tell you my room number without question. I had contemplated having them give you a key to the room, but I don't think the Minister would approve if he found out..

After they've given you my room number, head up to the door. Knock five times in a row so I know that it is you. Once you've knocked, the door will be unlocked for you to come in.

I promise to be a good girl and wait for you just as I've been trained. On my knees beside the bed looking at my hands placed on my lap.

Please hurry Draco. I'm ready and waiting for you to ravish me.

Hermione

 _P.S._ _To answer your questions from your letter, yes his name was Ron, or Ronald, and yes he fancied me, when he wasn't snogging with Lavender Brown._


	6. 488462 N 23372 E

**Author's Notes!**

 **I apologize for the delay in posting. It has been a crazy weekend with taking my little brother back to college Sunday and then I had a job interview yesterday (not that it went that well...).**

 **Anyways! Here is chapter 6 for you!**

 **Let me know what you think!**  
 **~starr**

* * *

 **48.8462° N** **2.3372° E**

Hello Sweetheart,

I hope that you like the roses I sent to your room. They remind me so much of our relationship. The mix of red and white together and the combination they represent. The red for me and the dark, bloodstained history of my life. The white for you and the innocence and purity that comes from your history. I felt the need to send flowers seeing as where my current location is surrounded by them. It's gorgeous here, although nothing compares to your beauty. I'd love to photograph you here nestled in amongst the flowers one day.

Tonight will be perfect. I cannot wait to see you. Once I get inside your room, I will pull you in for a kiss. My hands will wrap around your waist as I slip my tongue between your lips to caress your tongue with mine. My hands will start to wonder up your body. I will cup your breasts before I move out your arms and raise your wrists slowly up above your head. As we are kissing, I slowly walk you backwards towards the door until you are pinned up against it. I take both of your wrists in my left hand as my right hand trails slowly back down your body.

My kisses move from your lips down your neck leaving a soft trail of love bites as I go. I continue along your collarbone. Using my right hand I move your camisole straps out of the way as I leave soft kisses in its place along your skin. Slowly I bring my left hand down caressing your body as it falls, knowing that you will leave your hands in place and I remove your shirt. Then I quickly remove mine. Leaving no barrier between our skin as I kiss you deeply. My left hand takes your breast and I start rolling your nipple between my pointer finger and thumb. Varying between softly pinching and just gently teasing your taut nipple, I take the other one into my mouth.

You can barely contain your moans of pleasure as my mouth and hand continue teasing your body. My name slips from your lips causing a smile to come across my lips as I bite down on your nipple and you let out an exasperated gasp of pleasure. I know how much you love my teasing. Just wait until tonight, my love. It will feel like the teasing will never end, but my dear, it will and it will satisfy both of our greatest needs.

I look forward to this evening, Hermione.

Draco


	7. 418902 N 124922E

**Author's Notes!**

 **Here is another addition to Lost Letters! I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far.**

 **I am always looking for suggestions on places to see our love birds being assigned to for their jobs, so please send me some suggestions.**

 **Is everyone liking the idea of sending letters back and forth or should I change it up and have possibly two Hermione letters back to back instead? Let me know what you think!**

 **As always, please like, favorite, kudos, review and comment! I really appreciate them all!**

 **Love always!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **41.8902° N** **12.4922° E**

Hello handsome,

The last few nights we were able to spend together were absolutely perfect. In fact, I did not want to get up for my flight this morning. Especially since I knew it meant I was leaving you behind. I only wish that they could have lasted longer than the limited time that we had although I am grateful that we got more than one night together . I will always remember those nights fondly. Especially when I am alone in my hotel room at night. Some of the best performances we've ever done. Thank you for taking me to the airport this morning and for that wonderful kiss good-bye.

The roses were perfect. I was so surprised to find them in the hotel room when I came home from my interview that afternoon. I do hope you liked your surprise you found when you entered my room. Did you? I wasn't quite sure seeing how quickly it was ripped off me upon your entering of the room. I rather liked that one though, so just be forewarned you owe me a new one once our travels are over. I expect it to look identical, too.

I wish that you were with me in this new city as well and for more than just our bedroom performances. As the sun is setting the sky takes on a glorious burnt orange color and it stretches for miles and miles. I think it would look gorgeous though the lens of your camera. Plus the scenery here is amazing. So many amazing backdrops just waiting to be caught on film.

There are so many libraries here also. The amount of books is endless. I could probably spend years in them and never read everything that is on the shelves. You know how much I love reading and books, so I'd be more than ready to take on the challenge of reading them all. Do you think that one day we could come back here and stay for a year? Just so I can see how many books I could make it through. I'd probably only be able to tackle one library and even then I wouldn't make a very deep dent in the books. I promise I'd make time for you, too.

I think that after our careers stop pulling us in a million different directions we should plan a trip. A trip that will span for a few years where we can visit all of the places we have been sent to separately and spend as much time as we want in the different cities. Taking in the sites and the buildings. You could go out and look for locations to photograph while I spent time in the libraries and record halls. Then when the lighting is perfect we can go back out to your spots and take as many photos there as you want. Whether they just be of the landscape or starring your leading lady. Just an endless supply of photos to remember our trip when we get old. Although it would be nice to have a few photos with you as well, mister.

I want to start either a scrapbook or a photo album of all the places we visit. So I would prefer that I actually have pictures of us in these places. Not just glamour shoots of me that you've taken. Although I do love it when you take my picture. Maybe one of these days I will turn the camera on you, so that I have some photos of you just the way I want. Like you just so happen to have of me, since you like to pull that camera out all of the time.

My wanderlust is starting to become stronger as I travel for work and I want to experience it with you.

Till your next letter.

Love always,

Hermione

 _P.S. Did Ron miss you while you were with me? I think he may fancy you if he is always wanting to know what you are doing. Much love!_


	8. 271750 N 780422 E

**Author's Notes!**

 **Hope you all are having a lovely Monday! Let me know what you think of the story so far. I read every comment and review that I get!**

 **Love always**  
 **~starr**

* * *

 **27.1750 N** **78.0422 E**

Hermione,

Hello, love. My letter today must nondescript of my location because it seems as though I'm in for a whirlwind of trouble with this latest case. Although I'm sure it will be in the papers soon. Its never good when you walk up to a scene of a crime and the crime scene tape is still in place. At least in the terms of my job. It appears that Weasley and I got sent here the same day that crime occurred instead of afterwards like normal.

Upon arriving on the scene, we were greeted by the Minister of Magic for this city. You know as well as I do that in my line of work I don't get to meet the ministers. I am just expected to do their dirty work and investigate the crime. Then send them a report and hope they don't have questions.

I don't wish the view of this situation on anyone even my greatest enemy, but I do wish that you and I were in the same city once again. I wish I was able to hold you right now. After seeing the bodies and smelling the blood, I just feel the need to be with the people I love. It took all of my focus not to break down myself. It reminded me so much of watching Bellatrix torture you and not be able to anything to help you. The faces of the people I had to talk today were tearstained, Hermione. I haven't seen that much pain and anguish on someone's face since the end of the Wizarding War.

Quickly to answer your questions before I get back to work, yes I very much enjoyed my surprise when I arrived at your hotel room. Even better feeling though was ripping every last piece of fabric off your amazingly sexy body. I promise to buy you as many of those as you want. I'll give you free range of my credit card. I'll even let you pick them all out. You can try them on for me too. ;) I promise not to ruin them all.

You know, Hermione. Sometimes you just aren't funny in my opinion. However I do fear you may be right. I damn sure hope that you aren't though because that would mean I have to ask the Minister for a new partner and I don't want to explain to him that I think it's because my current partner fancies me and I don't feel the same about him. Although, maybe I could request a specific brunette female partner who is also on the traveling circuit.

I would love to travel the world with you and take photos in every city that we visit. I have seen some beautiful locations in my own travels that are just begging to be caught on film, but alas I had to leave my good camera at home before leaving. I suppose I could be in a few of the pictures for you if that's what you truly wish. You know I would do anything for you.

The sight of that crime scene tape will haunt my dreams, but hopefully the thoughts of our nights together will cover some of the pain.

I love you, Hermione. So much.

Forever yours, faithfully.

Draco


	9. Daily Prophet - September 1 2020

**Author's note!**

 **Let me know what you think of this idea. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **Mass Murder in Agra, Death Toll Still Rising**

September 1, 2020

 _Theodore Nott_

AGRA, INDIA - It's the first of September. The day that many children in the wizarding world head off to Hogwarts to begin their year of adventures in the magical world. Unfortunately in Agra, India there are many families who will not be able to send their loved ones to school today. This is due to the tragic events of yesterday.

Yesterday near the Ashok Shopping Mall, ten innocent people were brutally murdered. The exact number of injuries is still unknown. Also, the exact fatality count is still unknown. Both the British and Indian Ministries of Magic are leading the investigation into this tragic event. Authorities believe this to be the work of a corrupt gang of wizards and witches who were once known death eaters. Their exact identities have yet to be released.

During a recent press conference discussing this crime, the lead auror from London, Draco Malfoy, released the following statement.

"We are taking this investigation very seriously due the amount of people both injured and killed in this unfortunate tragedy. At this time, however there is no new information that we can release about the case. We are doing our best to keep the families involved informed of information as it comes available. Please just keep your loved ones close and keep the families who have been affected in your thoughts. Thank you."

Ron Weasley, also a British auror working on the case, was also in attendance for the press conference, but had nothing to add to the statement made by Draco Malfoy.

The Minister of Magic in Agra, Jayesh Chandrasekar, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt were in attendance to share their statements as well.

"Our deepest condolences go out to the families who have been affected by this tragedy. We have all of our best men working on this case to close it in a timely manner to bring closure to the families. Please if you have any questions or information on the case, contact the Support Line set up at the Ministry."

If you have any information about this case, please send an owl to the Support Line at the Ministry or stop in and talk to one of the additional aurors working on the case.

The Daily Prophet also sends condolences and positive thoughts to all people involved and affected by this tragedy.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. 179244 S 258559 E

**A/n: As always, thanks to all who are showing love to this story! Enjoy the next letter!**  
 **~starr**

* * *

 **17.9244° S** **25.8559 E**

Dear Draco,

I do hope that you are dealing with all of this craziness well in terms of maintaining your sanity. I know how much you hate delivering bad news. You must have been so shocked by the scene you found upon arrival in Agra.

I saw the article that Theo wrote in the paper today. What a terrible tragedy! I wish that it hadn't reminded you of that terrible night back in Malfoy Manor. I know that it still causes you nightmares as well as it causes them for me. Like you said, I don't wish that kind of sadness and torture even on my greatest enemy.

Please promise me that you are safe. I don't want to read an article from Theo about the death or injury of the lead auror on the case. I know you letters can't be long, but you need to keep in touch. I will worry myself sick if I don't hear from you at least once in awhile. Even though the articles may have quotes from you, I need to see it in your own handwriting that you are alive and well. I just...I just need to.

I like the idea of having free range of your credit card to go shopping by the way. Although I would probably use it for more than just what I would be replacing. I can think of a few other purchases I could make that you would really enjoy. Not that you would ever tell me no, mainly because you know I would never abuse my luck in such a way.

Just so you know, I'm adding yet another location to our ever growing list of places to visit. The scenery of this area is gorgeous. There are rainbows everywhere that I turn. The wildlife that is around here is exquisite, too. There are elephants, lions, and leopards! And that's just the animals I have seen so far. Hopefully tomorrow I will be able to see a few more. Also, the waterfalls are amazing. I think it'd be fun to skinny dip under them.

I think that the Minister is giving me a bit of a break with these assignments. Although he is rather distracted right now. How is it having him on the job with you? Nerve-wracking I'm sure. Hopefully he isn't hovering too much.

What I was saying about the bit of a break though, my next location is still undetermined. Usually I know where I'm headed next when I sit down to write your letter and this time I have no idea. I am scheduled to be here for the next week and then I guess I'm headed home for a little while for once

I wish you were going to be there when I got home, but I know that you can't be. My only hope is that the solution to this case comes quickly and safely.

Stay out of harm's way, sweetheart. I love you.

Hugs and Kisses,

Hermione


	11. 515033 N 01195 W

**A/n: Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts on possibly adding a few more characters letters into the mix!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **51.5033 ° N** **0.1195 ° W**

Draco,

I'm really starting to worry. I received an order from the Ministry to leave our assignments immediately and return home. What's going on? Why was I pulled from my assignment? Did the bad guys leave India and head elsewhere? Why hasn't there been any new articles released about what's going on? Why haven't I heard from you? I'm starting to panic.

As great as it feels to be home, I am so sad that you are not here with me. The house feels empty without you in it. I can imagine it feels similar to what it felt like when I left for my first assignment a while back. I do not want to be here alone. Being here without you makes It feel less and less like a home, just a building with some rooms, a few windows, and walls built up around.

I think that I am going to see if Ginny or Luna wants to come and visit for a few days. Especially since Harry and Neville have been pulled into this mess. How are they, by the way? This mess can't be easy on them either. I know that they are both worried about you all working on the case. Ginny has been writing me incessantly asking if I have heard anything more about Harry, Ron, and you involving the work going on. Luna has been asking how I am, since she's not really sure what she should be asking. This is all so new to her since she and Neville just started dating. His reassignment had to have hit her hard. I told them both that I know about as much as they do. I also told them I'm just as worried as they are, too.

Please, my love, write soon or at least in the next interview you give to Theo leave me some kind of clue as to when you will be coming home if you have been given any indication. At least something to let me know how you are doing. I miss you so much.

By the way, I recently found one of the few pictures of the two of us together that actually exists. It's from last summer when we were in the Caribbean. That trip was so much fun! I forget who took it for us, but I am so glad that they did. We are just having a conversation not even paying attention to anyone around us. We look happy. Not a worry in the world. So different from how we are now. I want to go back…

Please write soon. I just need to know you are okay.

Love forever,

Hermione


	12. Daily Prophet - September 10 2020

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

 **Press Conference Coverage: Investigation Update**

September 10, 2020

 _Theodore Nott_

AGRA, INDIA - Kingsley Shacklebolt called a press conference today for the lead aurors in charge of investigating the recent murders to share their views and findings. In attendance today were Draco Malfoy, the head auror from Britain; Ronald Weasley, Malfoy's partner; Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom. Potter and Longbottom were brought on as extra assistance at the request of Malfoy. He has been quoted in saying that he wants the best aurors working on this case to solve it quickly.

The first person to speak was Ronald Weasley: "Thank you all for coming to this conference. It shows that there are many more people out there who care about what is going on in this case than there are those causing more destruction and mayhem in other parts of the world that need to be investigated. We have been working tirelessly on this case and we intend to do so until it is solved. We ask that anyone who witnessed this tragedy that have not spoken out about what they saw to please contact the Ministry immediately. We truly need all information possible about this incident to come to a conclusion. Thank you for your time."

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom both shared similar statements to Ronald's. Each with their own unique spin on the statement in a way of relating to the general public.

 _Potter:_ "Many people were affected in this tragedy and it is important that those who have information to share that they share what they know. Any small piece of information may be key in bringing the case to a close. It would mean the world to the loved ones' of the people who were killed if the case were to closely quickly and successfully."

 _Longbottom:_ "Both Harry and I have had the unfortunate experience of not having all the answers to a crime committed against people we love and care about. However, for us, the answer will never come because the person responsible for our pain cannot be caught because he was killed in battle. For the families affected now here in Agra, closure is possible and their pain can soon fade away. Please if you have any information, come forward if not because of the request from the Ministry, but for the families of those involved.

Draco Malfoy was the last to speak and was the only one to give an update to what information they had found out seeing as he is the lead on the case.

"The death toll has now been officially established. Fifteen citizens have passed away because of injuries sustained in this brutal attack. Ninety-five other citizens were successfully treated and cured for their injuries obtained from the attack. We have been able to track down a few leads that have led to locations where the people responsible for this crime were once hiding out, unfortunately however they have since moved on to another location. Like my colleagues said before me, any information on the whereabouts of these individuals is crucial to completing our investigation. We know that the loved ones of the victims want the craziness of this investigation to come to an end as well as our loved ones who would like us to come home soon. Please share any information that you may have. Thank you. No questions at this time."

If you have any information regarding this case, please contact the Ministry or the editors at the Daily Prophet, they will direct you to the right people to be speaking to.

As always, the Daily Prophet sends its thoughts to the families affected by this crime.


	13. 271795 N 780211 E

**Happy birthday to the wonderful Miss Granger!**  
 **Remember, as always read and review!**  
 **~starr**

* * *

 **27.1795 N** **78.0211 E**

Hello sweetheart,

Happy birthday, Hermione! I hope that you enjoy the presents I've sent you. I can't wait to see you wearing the green and black one, preferably with the silver necklace I gave you last year for Christmas. I've always wondered what you would look in Slytherin colors. I am betting you will look amazing. Maybe you can send me a picture of you in it. You know, just something to help me sleep at night. I miss you so much. You've definitely been a star in my dreams though.

How does it feel to be another year older? Or is it just another year wiser? I'm not sure what age you stop aging. Well, admitting to it anyways. Although I'm not sure how much more wise you can become either. You are extremely intelligent already. Just another reason why I love you so much.

I know I've given you quite a scare with the lack of letters lately. I am so sorry about that. I am dealing with everything, not well, but coping. It has just been a little hectic with everything going on with this case. Like I said in Theo's article, we've gotten a couple leads, but they have all come up empty. I don't want you to be worried. We've got the best people working on this case and trying to make sure we can all come home soon. I promise, love, I'm coming home soon. Safe and sound.

I don't want to spend this letter for your birthday talking about the case though. I want to spend it talking about how much I love you and how happy I am to call you mine. You've been a part of my life for so long now and I only wish to hold you in my arms and kiss you for every year you've been alive. Then I would kiss you again for all the years you were in my life. Starting with all the times I picked on you during our Hogwarts years. If only I'd have known what I was missing when it came to kissing you, I probably wouldn't have picked on you nearly as much. I definitely wouldn't have had I slept with you in our prefect days. Remember how fun those days were?

Hopefully you aren't spending your day alone. If you have then I will be sending an owl to those so called friends of yours and demanding that they spend time with you since I cannot. No one should have to spend their birthday alone. Soon, though. Soon I'll be able to kiss you again and soon I'll be able to hold you again. Soon I'll be able to make love to you. I am desperately counting the days until that can happen again. Especially while you're wearing your birthday present. I do hope you like it.

Once you take the cupcake out of the box that I sent you the candle will light. Make a wish on it and I hope that I will be able to make that wish come true. I hope to make all your wishes come true.

I love you, Hermione.

Happy Birthday,

Draco


	14. 511789 N 18262 W

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! My only song rec for this chapter is Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper :)**

 **R &R**  
 **~starr**

* * *

 **51.1789° N** **1.8262° W**

Dearest Draco,

Thank you so much for the birthday presents and wishes. I loved them all almost as much as I love you. The cupcake was especially delicious. Where did you get it from? Don't try to tell me that you made it because I know for a fact you can't bake. Do you remember that time you tried to bake me a cake for my birthday? You could smell the smoke in your kitchen for months! It made for a great laugh though and I truly appreciate the effort you put in. The dinner afterwards made up for no cake.

I didn't spend my birthday along, no need to worry. The girls and I decided to take a little vacation to celebrate my birthday. We didn't want to go too far from home, just in case. But it has been so nice not having to worry about anything because work has been rather slow lately with the Minister being out of town. We have been able to finally relax.

I have been curious what I would like like in Slytherin colors too, especially since I've always been told that wearing green brings out the color of my eyes. I do hope the pictures I enclosed serve you well. My favorite is the one on the patio. Ginny and Luna took the photos for me and we had a cloaking spell placed on our room for privacy. So no one saw me in next to no clothing, only you and the girls have. With everything going on, I didn't want people asking us questions while we tried to just relax and not focus on the people we love potentially being in harm's way, so we decided the spell would be best.

It doesn't feel very different having aged another year, at least not that I have noticed. I feel just as I did yesterday. I think it's crazy that I am another year closer to going gray and being called old by young whippersnappers who can barely tell their right from the left. What I wouldn't give to be that young again some days…

I think that I will stop saying I've aged another year when I'm forty-five. That seems like a good mid-way point in my life. So you've got six more years of asking me how it feels to be another year older. After that I'm only another year wiser. There is still plenty of things I haven't learned yet. Most of which I can't wait to learn with you.

Hopefully within the next year we will be done with these crazy assignments and will be able to experience some new activities. We could sleep in until three in the afternoon and stay awake until the lights of dawn come creeping in our windows. Or we could wake up early and go on an adventure to a land unknown. As long as we are spending time together, I don't care what we do.

I miss you.

All my love,

Hermione


	15. 173616 N 784747 E

**A/N:** Thank you for the mass amount of reviews that rolled in lately. Here's a relatively happy, fluffy chapter! Next chapter will be an update from Theo!

R & R as always!

Lots of love!

~starr

* * *

 **17.3616° N** **78.4747° E**

Hello darling,

It's been too long. It's been too long since I've felt the warmth of your skin against mine. Too long since I've woken up to your sweet kisses. Too long since I've held your small frame close to me. Too long since I've inhaled your sweet vanilla perfume.

God, I miss you. I cannot wait to return home to you. I cannot wait to see you in Slytherin colors face to face. Your pictures were wonderful, but I know that the real thing is a million times better. You look gorgeous, by the way. I'll have to remember to thank GInny and Luna for those pictures as well.

I am very happy to hear that you didn't spend your birthday alone. I'm glad you got to spend some quality time with the girls. I've already promised Neville and Harry that we would all go out to dinner once this case is over and we are reconnected with our women. I guess we can invite the Weasel to come along too since he's been involved in all the craziness lately. I just want to spend time with you.

You should be happy to know I didn't cook your cupcake. Neville baked it for me while I made the charmed candle. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. The extra ones tasted good too, so I concur with your statement of deliciousness. Yes I remember all the laughing that came hand in hand with my baking disaster. Don't worry, I'll leave all the baking and cooking to you when I get home. Since I'm sure you'd rather keep the kitchen smoke-free. Unless you want Neville to come over every night for dinner, he's a really good cook actually.

I think that the best time go on adventures is this time of year and the photograph always turn out amazing. The colors of fall just give everything a new sense of life. Even though it means the leaves are dying, it still makes the world look amazing. I can't wait to hold your hand and walk down a leaf covered pathway looking for the perfect spot to take some gorgeous photos of you and maybe snog a little bit.

I wanted to give you an update on the case. We have been narrowing in on the man responsible for everything that happened. I think Theo is waiting until we get a few more details and possibly make the arrest before he releases another article. The location we are in now is supposedly the last lead that we have been sent to track down and it seems as though the headquarters has been very active the last few days. People coming and going all the time.

I'm hoping that the next letter I send you will be one saying that I'm coming home and the Minister has given us both the next month off. I'll keep my fingers crossed if you do. However with our luck, he's already figuring out the next location for you as I write.

I love you, Hermione.

Be home soon,

Draco


	16. Daily Prophet - October 20 2020

**A/N:** Enjoy!

Love,

~starr

* * *

 **Arrest Made in Mass Murder Case**

October 20, 2020

 _Theodore Nott_

AGRA - Relief was in high supply today as aurors Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom arrested Zacharias Smith for the mass murder that rocked this great city almost two months ago.

The arrest was made late this afternoon after one last battle of wit and magic. The aurors entered into the known headquarters for the last active group of Death Eaters in India. The location was just south of the Charminar in Telangana. The surrounding city had no idea they were even located in the city.

Malfoy was the first to enter the headquarters where he was able to take out the first line of defense for Smith. He was followed soon after by Weasley, Potter, and Longbottom. While Malfoy went after Smith, the other three were able to rescue the hostages that Smith had taken when he received word that the aurors were getting close.

"Our main goal was to get the hostages out alive, which was accomplished. The only bloodshed today was that of the Death Eaters that Zacharias Smith had with him at the time of arrest. No one was killed. They were just slightly wounded," Weasley stated after the chaos had died down.

"We are happy to be able to tell the loved ones of those affected in September's murder that the man responsible for their devastating loss has been arrested," Potter added.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Jayesh Chandrasekar were also on sight when the arrest was made.

"It brings me great peace to know that my country is safe again. I will be able to sleep at night knowing that this man is behind bars," Chandrasekar said in a press conference shortly after the arrest was made.

"We will be taking Smith and his cohorts back to London to proceed with the interrogation. They will be spending the remainder of their days on Earth locked up in Azkaban under strict lockdown procedures. This great tragedy is one that should never be experienced again if it can be avoided. I am thankful to the wonderful team of aurors we had working on this case. Draco Malfoy was a great asset in making this arrest and he is the man responsible for bringing peace back to this country and the Wizarding World," Shacklebolt added.

When asked about the Minister's statement, Malfoy released the following statement.

"Anyone in my position would have done the same. I am thankful to everyone who worked on this case that we were able to come to an end so quickly."


	17. 189220 N 728347 E

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, I know you all don't mind, but I felt it needed to be said. I do hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Love always and R &R!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **18.9220 ° N** **72.8347 ° E**

Hermione,

It is only just a matter of hours until I will be able to hold you in my arms once again. There are only a few things I have to finish up here before I can apparate home to you. The guys and I have about three more press conferences here that Shacklebolt is making us attend before we can leave. I think he knows how badly we want to get home to our girls, himself included. Did you know he was seeing someone? I wonder who it is.

I've missed you so much, my darling. And because I miss you so much, it seems as though the sands of time are dragging on slower and slower. I just want to kiss your soft lips and run my fingers through your hair. And lay with you in bed until the odd hours of the day talking. This time spent apart has only made my love and my desire for you grow stronger.

I know our time together will be in short supply, however. Especially since everything at the Ministry will be returning to normal upon our return. You would think that they would want to close for like a week just to let everyone calm back down from everything that has happened. Hell that's what they are doing here! Of course, however, Shacklebolt thinks that the Wizarding World will collapse if we are closed for more than three days. So I'm guessing that come Sunday afternoon you will receive an owl with your next assignment and my owl will soon follow suit.

Can I make a request that for those three days we are together that we don't leave the flat for any reason? I'd really appreciate it if we never left the bedroom in that time, but I'm sure we could have some fun all throughout the flat. ;)

As I sit here between conferences, I can't help but be lost in thought. Do you ever wish that you could go back to our time at Hogwarts and change some of the actions that led you until now? I know I've been thinking about it a lot lately. There are so many things I wish I could change. Although then again, I also think that if these changes occurred, then I wouldn't be where I am today. I have an impressive job. One I never thought I would be able to have before the war. I have great colleagues here who hated me up until the war. And to top it all off, I am living with the most amazing and beautiful witch I have ever had the pleasure to meet. The same woman who punched me square in the nose for being a tosser by calling her a name that never should have been on my lips. I think that was the day I started to really respect you. Even though I still was planning to poke fun at you every now and again.

Back to the changes I wish I could make though. First and foremost I wish I wouldn't have been such an arsehole to everyone. When I think about where I could have ended up if you all hadn't forgiven me, I shudder at the realization that I could have been dead. I wish I wouldn't have followed my father's footsteps from a young age either. I wish I would have been given the choice in receiving my damn mark. However the past is in the past and all I can do is promise myself that I will not do the same to my children.

I'm sorry to make this such a depressing letter towards the end. It is just the thoughts that have overtaken my brain in the last hour or so listening to everyone talk at the press conferences.

I am so excited to be coming home to you.

See you soon,

Draco


	18. 455149 N 253672 E

**A/N: Didn't want to leave you hanging! It's NaNoWriMo and I'm hard at work on my other WIP, but I wanted to make sure you had something to read and review!**

 **Love always,  
~starr**

* * *

 **45.5149 ° N** **25.3672 ° E**

Draco,

Our time together was far too short. It is not fair at all either that your assignment doesn't start for another two days! Although I guess I can see why my assignment started before your's starts. I've been home from assignment far longer than you. So at least the Minister is being kind in that sense, and not throwing you back into action when you've just finished a mentally taxing case.

It was amazing to be able to spend three whole days with you and not worry about having to wake up just to leave to get to work. Being able to cuddle in close against you when I got cold. Hold you close when I just wanted something to hold on to during the night instead of squeezing a pillow like I get to do now. It was absolutely perfect and I want to do it each and everyday instead of sleeping alone. I think that my favorite part of it all is that I got to wake up next to your handsome face each and every day.

The location I am in now is so amazing. I've been to visit a gorgeous castle already that has been featured in many stories revolving around a certain character who enjoys the taste of blood. Although if I were to come here again I think I want to stay in the castle. Really take in the sensations of being there, ya know? Don't you think that would be fun?

Also there are so many more wonderful places around here that I would love to see photographed by you. The forests surrounding the city are amazing. Promise me we can come back here together. I just think there is something so unique about coming to a place that has been idolized by pop culture and showing how it really looks and the beauty that is inside. Not focusing on what the movies all say.

I'll have to remember to send Ginny and Ron a letter while I'm at it. That is unless you wouldn't mind passing on the news to Ron for me? I ran into Charlie the other day. It was so great to see him and catch him up on how everyone was doing back home. He had told me to tell you congratulations on the big arrest in India. He had been following it closely in the papers. He also wanted me to let you know that he is very impressed by how easily you and Ron have been working together these last few months. He figures it can't be easy, knowing how much you two hated each other at Hogwarts. Apparently Ron has told his brothers a few tales of his own.

I miss you terribly, Draco. I cannot wait to be falling asleep in your arms again.

Much love and waiting on your letter,

Hermione


	19. 407589N 739851W

**A/N: Here's a little Thanksgiving treat for you all! It's Draco's opinion on how Americans celebrate, plus his response to Hermione's last letter.**

 **Love you all! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~starr**

* * *

 **40.7589°N** **73.9851°W**

Hello darling,

Somehow I've found myself stuck in a coffee shop, so it looks like I have plenty of time to write to you. I forgot that they celebrate Thanksgiving in America by having parades with giant balloons and floats that come marching down the street and people flood the streets to watch. I barely managed to get inside the shop before I almost got ran over by a massive crowd of people who were waiting to see the parade. Crazy lot, I tell you.

Somehow, I managed to escape Ron for a few days while we've been over here. He had a friend over here that he wanted to go and visit apparently. I think that friend may be female and I say good going for the man. It seems that it's been quite awhile for him. Or else he just likes to take ridiculously long showers every morning for no damn good reason. I did happen to pass your message on about Charlie before he left though.

I can't wait to travel the world with you. It will be a wonderful adventure that will take us to new heights. Besides, you are a much better travel partner than Ron. He gets travel sickness every time we take off for somewhere new. I had to buy a new pair of loafers when we got here…

I happen to think that it is very fair that my trip started later than yours. I spent the last month and half in India working on one case that involved unspeakable crimes, thank you very much. You were still going from city to city working on different projects in each one.

I think you would love the city I'm in now. Shopping centers are everywhere I turn. In fact this little coffee shop I'm in is in the biggest open shopping center I've seen since I got to the states. You would love the bookshop I was in yesterday. Floors upon floors upon floors of books. Everything from the cold hard non-fiction to the colorful world of fiction. With sexy romance novels in between. I do hope you enjoy the books I sent you. I think we could both get a few ideas from them. In fact, I bought a few just for me.

The idea of you falling asleep in my arms again sounds heavenly. I am counting the days until I see you again. I think I heard a rumor that the Ministry is closing for the week of Christmas. Maybe we'll be together then.

All my love,

Draco


	20. 353586 N 1397454 E

**A/N:** Hey all! I promise I haven't forgotten you or this story. I've actually got some really big plans for it after the start of the year. That being said if you are missing my writing, check out my starrnobella's Christmas Countdown. A new story every day! :)

As always, if you enjoyed the story please leave a review! My usual disclaimer applies.

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **35.3586 ° N** **139.7454 ° E**

Hello handsome,

I think we chose the wrong careers. We are spending far too much time apart. It's not fair.

It's my favorite time of the year and unfortunately we are spending it so far apart from each other. There are so many things I wish to be doing with you. Shopping for a Christmas presents, decorating our flat, and baking Christmas cookies. Although I'm pretty sure that I'd be the one doing most of the baking. You'd be my taste tester. Or at least my major distraction while I was trying to bake. I'm sure you'd find a way to get flour all over the kitchen and the two of us. Don't get any ideas when you and I are home again. Most importantly we are missing out on decorating the perfect Christmas Tree that we picked out together. It makes me sad.

We are missing out on the Christmas party at the Ministry back home. My favorite part was always when the Minister would make the big announcement about how this was a dignified event and how we all needed to act responsibly. We'd all nod and tell him of course we'd be on our best behavior. Then the night of the party would roll around. Everyone was dressed in their gorgeous outfits and socializing in the rented hall. Soon someone _**cough, cough**_ you _**cough, cough**_ would spike the punch with the strongest alcohol a wizard could conjure. The party always got more fun after that happened.

I think the thing I miss the most about spending Christmas time with you is being caught under the mistletoe every chance we could get. Do you remember the first time we got caught under the mistletoe together? I know I sure do. It was one of my favorite nights from our time at Hogwarts. Isn't funny how things always seem to work out?

This city is amazing. There is so much culture everywhere you turn. I've seen the traditional culture that makes this country so unique and I've also seen the modern culture that has been making it's way into the modern world and media. All of this side by side showing how amazing this place really is.

The lights never go out here. It's like there's Christmas lights lit all year long. It's beautiful and it reminds me of that little Christmas village we went to a few years ago. Although here, I can't understand what the salespeople are saying. I'll learn though, that's for sure.

I certainly hope that the Minister gives all of us some time off for Christmas. If we are apart, I don't know how I'll be able to make it through without crying myself to sleep every night.

I miss you terribly, gorgeous. Promise me we'll find a way to be together for Christmas.

I love you,

Hermione


	21. 361699 N 1151393 W

**A/N:** Here's the next letter to the segment! I am actually working on a full length fic to go with these letters. I just have a lot to do to build up to the letters, so it's taking a little bit longer than what I thought it would!

 **Disclaimer:** As always, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot! J. K. Rowling owns the characters!

If you enjoyed the letter, don't be afraid to drop a review! I love talking to my readers so don't be afraid to reach out! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **36.1699 ⁰N** **115.1393 ⁰W**

My dear sweet angel,

I miss you.

I am so sorry that we did not get to spend any part of the holidays together. Once we are together again, no matter what time of year it is, we will celebrate all of the holidays that we have missed in this sad, dad time we have spent apart. In fact, I've been carrying your main present with me everyday on the off chance that I get to see you. Even if it's just for a few moments. The hope of seeing you in some random city is what keeps me going. How romantic would it be just to accidentally stumble upon each other in a random city?

I still cannot believe that the Ministry only gave those stationed in London time off for the holidays. Do they not care about those of us whom they have sent into the field? Don't they think we want to spend time with our loved ones? Apparently our feelings on this don't matter according to the _wonderful_ letter I received from the Minister's secretary after one that I had written to him just before Christmas. I may not have been very friendly in my letter, but my feelings deserved to be heard. You know how I get when I haven't seen you for a while...

I made the executive decision that before Ron and I head over to our next location, we were taking a mini vacation. Not that Ron was all that thrilled by the idea of leaving his latest conquest and not that I'm thrilled to be bringing him with me. I don't know what he expected though because he knew it was only for a few weeks to begin with. He's an idiot, but then again I already knew that because he let you get away. Anyone who lets someone as amazing as you go is nothing less than stupid.

I wanted to see what all the hoopla was about the American casinos, so we took a little detour to the other side of the states to check it out. You got to have your girls weekend away, so I wanted to have a little bit of time to myself in a city where I could have some fun.

Let me tell you, those games are great. I scored pretty big on a game where I always bet on red. You'd love the thrill of it. I'll have to bring you back here sometime. I missed my good luck charm. I think I would have won a lot more if you would have been with me.

Longing for your touch. Awaiting your next letter.

I'll love you forever,

Draco


	22. Daily Prophet - January 30 2021

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! I wanted to get an update out to you because I actually started a fic based on this that I posted the prologue for last weekend. I'd love if you'd check it out!

Also, this story along with three of my other stories became finalists in the #WrappedUpInYou17 Dramione Fanfiction Awards for the winter. I know I appreciate your votes. My other stories were Words Unspoken, Bell of the Ball and Because I Love You.

Here's the link if anyone is interested in voting, just remove the asterisks since Fanfiction does not like external links: htt*ps:/*goo.*gl/for*ms/HOU*x8zh5IS*lvNXu*W2

I do hope you enjoy all the stories and consider leaving a review!

Love always-  
~starr

* * *

 **Brightest Witch of Her Age: An Exclusive Interview with Hermione Granger**

January 30, 2021

 _Theodore Nott_

LONDON - _"A professional in her field."_ [Neville Longbottom] _"Trustworthy and reliable."_ [Harry Potter] _"A woman who can get the job done."_ [Kingsley Shacklebolt] All of these phrases are describing the same woman who has been making quite the name for herself since her days at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger has been making strides in her field that most people months ago would have said were impossible.

I had the luxury of sitting down with the Brightest Witch of Her Age over the holidays and asked her a few of the questions that have been pressing on the hearts of all those people who have watched her become the amazing woman she is today.

 _TN: What is your opinion of the name you've earned as "The Brightest Witch of Her Age?"_

HG: I am not the biggest fan of the name. I went to Hogwarts with many amazing Wizards and Witches, many of whom deserve that name over me. A great Professor, Remus Lupin, gave me the nickname during my third year at Hogwarts, so I am very grateful to him for thinking so highly of me at such a young age.

 _TN: You worked with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for fifteen years, along with an internship prior to working there full time. What are some of your fondest memories of working there?_

HG: I have many wonderful memories from working in MLE. If I were to choose my fondest memory though, I would have to say it was the day that Corban Yaxley offered me my promotion to be in charge of the aurors. I was already transcribing their files, so it made sense to have them report to me and have me assign them their cases. For the most part we all got along rather well and they made my job enjoyable everyday. It was really nice to be able to call my charges my friends.

 _TN: How did it feel to be hand selected by the Minister himself to lead his research team and was it a difficult decision to leave your position in the MLE?_

HG: I was honored to have been chosen by the Minister. It was honestly an unexpected job offer when it was placed in front of me. From a young age, I was wanted to work alongside the Minister until I started working with the MLE. There I felt like I had found a home and there was a need for me until I managed to make them almost self-sufficient other than the need to for someone to deal with problems when the arose in the field. It was a very difficult decision to leave my job with MLE. I was comfortable in the job and I was very happy, but at the same time I wanted a chance to challenge myself which is ultimately why I chose to take the research position.

 _TN: We all have things we don't like about our jobs. I personally don't always like my hours because I never have a set schedule because I follow the stories. What is the biggest issue that you have with your job?_

HG: ( _laughs_ ) I love my job. I love all of the aspects of what I do, but as you pointed out with your job, I don't have a set schedule either. I travel to a city and spend either a few days there or a few weeks while waiting for the next owl to come with my assignment. It makes it difficult to spend time with loved ones. Especially when they travel as well. So if I had to pick something that I have issue with, it's probably my travel schedule. It seems as though I'm always travelling. I can't remember the last night I spent sleeping in my own bed at home.

 _TN: Speaking of loved ones, how has your relationship with the infamous Draco Malfoy affected your ability to work with him at the Ministry?_

HG: I was actually wondering when you'd bring him up. Draco and I were upfront with the Minister and Corban Yaxley when I applied for the internship. We didn't want to hide the fact that we were living together from the people whom we worked for. It has never caused any issues at work. Sure, it's led to a fair share of couple squabbles at home, but what relationship doesn't have it's fair share of squabbles? Our relationship did cause a few issues with some of the other employees at the Ministry, but they were brief in nature and everything was worked through.

 _TN: Thank you for sitting down with me today. Do you have any words of wisdom for those out there who are looking to succeed to the extent that you have?_

HG: Thank you for having me today. It has been a pleasure. My advice to anyone who is looking to succeed is to never stop learning.

The Daily Prophet would like to extend its thanks to Hermione Granger for taking time out of her busy schedule to sit down and chat for a few brief moments.


	23. 519291 N 85709 W

**A/N:** I bet you all thought I forgot about this story because it's been a while since I updated! I promise that I have not, just got my nose stuck writing some of my other stuff.

Since I last updated this story I have created a Facebook Group for my writing and creations. If you are interested in checking that out, the link is on my author's profile or you can shoot me a message and I'll send you the info.

Just a side note, I'm participating in Camp NaNo this month and I'll be updating things like this and my drabble collections if I happen to get a chapter done. I'm attempting to make a dent in my Once Upon A Time multi-chapter fic so that it will be another step closer to being done.

If you like the chapter, don't forget to drop a review!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **51.9291 ⁰N** **8.5709 ⁰W**

My dear Draco,

I guess I should take it as a sign of good faith that I didn't receive an owl telling me I needed to come claim your body or see you in a hospital while you were away on your man's weekend. I'm also happy that I didn't get a letter asking me to post your bail money. I would guess that since I haven't heard from you since the planning stages that you had a good time. Also I am going to assume that you did not win back what you spent while you were away because I probably would have been able to hear the cheers of excitement from here if you had. Some day you'll remember not to leave your good luck charm at home.

Maybe you'll learn that always placing you bet on red is not the way to go for every round. Gotta place those bets a little smarter than that, love. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to play it smart when we are back together. Dad and I used to play casino when I was younger and he never just let me win. I beat him fair and square. In fact, we should play a game of poker some night. I'd love to see how you play.

I miss you too sweetheart. I really wish that we would have gotten to spend some time together during the holiday season. I guess the Minister figured we had enough time together with those three days we had after the Smith case ended. Not sure why he didn't give everyone else some time off though. Have you heard anything about what how his trial panned out or if they have even brought him up in front of the Wizengamot yet?

From what I've heard, the Prophet has been sending reporters to the Ministry every for the last month seeking information about about anything they can ask about. According to Theo, no one has gotten anything though. Any of them that make it to the Minister's door gets sent away quicker than they made it up the stairs. Based on all the yelling that can be heard when one makes it that far, the Minister has gone through quite a few secretaries lately.

I hope you've gotten the chance to read my interview with Theo. I think it went very well and Theo did a wonderful job writing it. I can't wait to see what else he gets do while he's working with the Prophet. Especially since his promotion. Did you hear about Rita Skeeter? I was in shock when I heard the news.

It's about time I got going however. I need to get ready for my next meeting. Two more and then I'll be moving somewhere new. I'll keep hoping that our paths will cross in the near future. I've been holding on to your Christmas present too.

I think I'm going to tour some castles while I'm here and maybe try to kiss the stone after I'm done at the office today.

I love you!

I'll see you soon,

Hermione


	24. 229519 S 432105 W

**A/N:** Hey loves! I'm so happy I was able to make a lot of you smile when you got the email that this story had been updated last week. I do promise I haven't forgotten about this story. I just have to be careful getting tooo far ahead here because I am writing the actual story that goes along behind these letters too. It's called A Series of Moments. There's a prologue and 5 chapter for it so far. Check it out if you are interested in learning about the back story of these two.

Like I said last chapter, I have started a facebook group where you can keep up to date with what I'm doing. I'd love to have you all there hanging out with me. Also as I said last chapter, I'm doing Camp NaNo and for some reason it's really kicking my butt to keep up with the daily total that I should be at, but I'm doing it anyways.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please leave a review!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **22.9519 ⁰S** **43.2105 ⁰W**

Hello Darling,

You would happen to guess right. I didn't fare so well at the roulette tables after sticking to one colour for the majority of the evening. Looking back on it now, I should have switched it up a bit as I went. However I did manage to make a little bit of money before the night was over.

I can think of a few card games I wouldn't mind playing with you. Only you though because I don't think my stomach could handle playing the games I have in mind with a bunch of other people. That might kill the vibe I would be going for.

I do hope you've never played any of the games that I have in mind with your dad...just the thought of that is making me rethink what I have in mind. Damn, I miss you and your touch an awful lot.

Are you sure we can't just play hooky and stop at the flat just to be together for like a month? We don't have to tell anyone. We can celebrate all of the holidays that we've missed and make up for lost time. The Minister will never realize it. Besides I have to be back in London in a few weeks for the trial. Can't you just make a pit stop back home? Just say you forgot something very important.

All I know about the case is that Smith is going before the Wizengamot to hear the reading of the charges and to put in his plea next week. It could still be months until the actual trial. It's taking us a bit longer than expected to gather witnesses who are willing to come forward. You'd never believe how difficult it is, even with the _weasel_ by my side, to get people to willing come before the Wizengamot to testify about a Death Eater when it's a prior Death Eater doing the asking. Hopefully Harry and Neville have some better luck. They have been asked to be in attendance for the charges and the plea. I think they'll be back home in a couple days actually. Lucky for Ginny and Luna…

I did get a chance to read Theo's article. It was very well written. I'll have to compliment him on it when I see him next. I also did get the chance to read about Rita. It really is a shame, no matter how annoying the old bat may have been. Hopefully her family is handling it all alright.

I miss you, Hermione. It's been far too long since I've held you in my arms. I do hope you'll consider that little stop off I suggested. I would definitely make it worth your while.

All my love,

Draco


	25. 522700 N 45464 E

**A/N:** Hey lovelies, here is the next letter for you to enjoy! Just so you know I am leaning more and more towards the next three installments of this to be articles from Theo about Smith's trial. Hope you all enjoy this!

If you enjoy the letter, please drop me a review! I've been attempting to work ridiculously hard on A Series of Moments, the companion fic to this, so that I can actually make some headways on it. That is why this is not updating super frequently.

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **52.2700 ⁰N** **4.5464 ⁰E**

My darling Draco,

I was flipping through the latest file that the Minister sent me. It looks as though I will be in London for the trial. Apparently he wants every Ministry employee to be closeby. To quote his letter, we are strongly encouraged to attend the trial. Which means he expects to see each of our faces there. He claims it is for our safety. At least he's finally taking our safety on the matter into consideration no matter how insincere it may be. It's about damn time.

I wonder how crazy the media coverage of the trial will be. I know Theo is planning to be there for the Prophet and I'm sure Luna will be there to support Neville, but also to get a report for the Quibbler. At least we won't have to worry about Rita starting rumors of her own. I'm sure this will be a trial for the ages. It's been a long time since the Ministry has made a bust this large.

As much as I would love to, I don't think we would be able to get away with playing hooky for a month. I do think that the Minister would figure something out by then. Especially when he realizes that he hasn't gotten reports from either of us for a chunk of time. He's not as obstinate as we like to think that he is. The old man is really quite observant for his age.

Luckily we will get to see each other for the duration of Smith's trial, something that could very well go on for a month. We'll keep our fingers crossed anyways. It would be nice to actually live in our flat like a married couple for the first time in a long while. Especially when we aren't hurrying off to work on a case.

I am looking forward to walking hand in hand through the park basking in the sunshine. We can take the time to stop and smell the roses and listen to the birds sing. Maybe we can even have a picnic in the park. Oh wouldn't that be fun? I can picture it now. I can't wait to get home to you.

The tulips here are gorgeous this time of year. I wish you were here to see them with me. I wish we would have been able to go on this whole adventure together. I think it might have been beneficial for both of us, but alas the Minister seems to know what's best for his employees.

I am counting the days until I leave here and come back home. The owl is waiting to take this letter to you.

I will see you soon my love,

Hermione


	26. Daily Prophet - April 15, 2021

**A/N:** Here is the latest addition for you all! :) I do hope that you all enjoy it!

If you enjoy it please consider dropping me a review! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **Trial Starting for Zacharias Smith**

April 15, 2021

 _Theodore Nott_

LONDON - A name that strikes fear in the hearts of people who survived the second Wizarding War will finally be facing charges for the horrendous crimes he has committed. Zacharias Smith was captured by Aurors Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom after months of searching in October of last year. Starting today, Smith will finally face the Wizengamot to be sentenced for his crimes from the war, as well as crimes committed after the war.

Zacharias Smith was known for his skill involving dark magic. A few sources have confirmed that his skills was the reason that the Dark Lord sought Smith as he rose to power in the shadows. Smith's Death Eater status wasn't confirmed until after the attack on Hogwarts when witnesses identified him in the crowd standing behind the Dark Lord.

In fact, Smith had practically gone missing after he was kicked out of Hogwarts in his third year. He was removed from the school for breaking the Wizarding Laws surrounding the underage wizardry, as well as the laws surrounding dark magic. Smith's speciality was with the use of the _cruciatus_ curse and the _imperious_ curse. He had a special love of torture that many cannot explain. During the few years he had in Hogwarts, most of the professors only spoke highly of him and is commitment to his schooling.

Smith's arrest came on the heels of a long sought search for him in Agra, India where he is up for murder charges in the deaths of a large number of civilians, both magical and muggle. Jayesh Chandrasekar, the Indian Minister of Magic, will be in London for the duration of the trial.

"We hope to see justice received for the families of those who lost loved ones at the hand of this evil man. We are eternally grateful to Draco Malfoy and his team of Aurors who helped to bring this Death Eater down. We are also thankful that Kingsley Shacklebolt was willing to lend his best team of Aurors to us in our time of need," Chandrasekar said in a statement to the press before entering the Ministry of Magic for the trial.

"The Ministry of Magic takes the safety of the Wizarding World very seriously, and we know that justice will be served in the matter of this case," Kingsley Shacklebolt told the press in an exclusive press conference that was televised for the world to see.

Along with seeing Chandrasekar and Shacklebolt entering the Ministry to attend the hearing, Aurors Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom were also seen entering the building. All of them declined to comment until the proceedings were underway. Also seen entering the Ministry was Hermione Granger, who has not been seen in London since the exclusive interview that the Prophet was able to get.

The Daily Prophet will have reporters in attendance for each day of the trail, keeping the people up to date on the proceedings.


	27. Daily Prophet - April 29, 2021

**A/N:** I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to update. Life has been absolutely crazy since my last update. If you haven't seen any of my weekend updates on tumblr/facebook, you would have missed seeing that I have moved! I start my first full time teaching job this coming week.

So I will apologize in advance if my updates roll out even slower than they already seemingly have been. Life is just getting a tiny bit hectic for me and I am still adjusting to everything.

That being said, I do hope you enjoy this update to the trial. The next chapter will be another article from Theo and then I believe we will be back to the letters. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be going on since the planning that I have been doing for A Series of Moments has this story potentially wrapping up soon.

If you enjoy the chapter, please consider leaving a review! I love reading what you all have to say!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **The Trial Continues**

April 29, 2021

 _Theodore Nott_

LONDON - Two weeks into the case against Zacharias Smith and all seems to be in the favor of the Ministry. It appears as though it will be an ice cold day in hell when Smith again walks freely in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

For the last week and a half, the Wizengamot has been presented with evidence against Smith from the team of Aurors the Minister of Magic has had working on the case. The evidence against him seems to be piling up, and his defense has yet to present anything that could help him.

Harry Potter was the first Auror to speak on behalf of the Ministry regarding Smith. Potter was brought onto the case when Draco Malfoy, Head Auror, was able to track Smith to a small community of Agra, India where we first picked up the story. Neville Longbottom was also brought in to join Malfoy and Ron Weasley at approximately the same time.

Potter informed the court of the tips that they had received regarding Smith's location and how they came about that information. "Draco and Ron had been hitting the streets of Agra in an attempt to gather some indication of where Smith had been hiding out. At one point they stumbled across a sect of Death Eater Sympathizers that they were unable to integrate, so that is were Neville and I came into play."

"Because we'd not been actively looking into Smith in the area that the sect was located, Harry and I were quickly accepted. Once we were inside we actually came face to face with Smith," Longbottom added when it was his turn to speak. He turned to speak directly at Smith as he continued. "We were actually considered to be his right hand men. We quickly gained his trust and learned of his plan for yet another attack in Agra."

"After Neville and Harry were able to report back to us, we contacted the Minister for approval to do an extraction of our men before going after Smith," Weasley stated during his turn on the stand. "Unfortunately, until we were able to get word to the Minister in Agra, we were not able to get Neville and Harry out as quickly as we would have preferred. Although, as you can see, we were able to get them out safely."

"Once we were given the okay from both Minister Shacklebolt and Minister Chandrasekar, Ron, myself, and a team from the Ministry went in," Malfoy confirmed. His testimony was the last heard before the Wizengamot prior to the trial dismissing for another day.

Tomorrow Smith's team will be given a chance to present evidence in his own defense to try and bring down the charges that have been placed before him. It will be interesting to see what they have to present to the room.


	28. Daily Prophet - May 12, 2021

**A/N:** Hello my loves! I am back with another update for this story! As well there is a recent update for A Series of Moments for you all to read. I was finally in a Dramione writing mood after a few months of not desiring to write it at all.

I do hope you enjoy this addition to the letters. It's the final article from Theo revolving around the Zacharias Smith trial. Unfortunately that means that our love birds will be separated again soon.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

I've got a lot of great stories coming up down the road and I hope that you all stick around to read them.

If you enjoy the chapter, please consider leaving a review! :)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **The Wizarding Community can Sleep in Peace**

May 12, 2021

 _Theodore Nott_

LONDON - After months of investigation and what seems like months of deliberation in front of the Wizengamot, the Wizarding World has finally gotten the answers they have been waiting to hear. It was announced this afternoon that Zacharias Smith will be headed to a cold cell in Azkaban with Dementors guarding the doors.

The Wizengamot made this announcement early this afternoon and the room cheered with excitement. The excitement then extended to the hallways of the Ministry. Ministers, Aurors, and other Ministry employees alike took to celebrating the great victory.

"We were able to get the outcome that we were hoping for," Head Auror, Draco Malfoy, stated. "It took a little longer than expected, but the results came out the way that works the best for all parties involved."

"The decision of the Wizengamot was the icing on the cake," Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, said in a brief interview following the announcement. "This announcement just proved to the rest of the Wizarding World that the team of Aurors that are housed in the Ministry here are the best possible. I couldn't be more proud of the work that they have been able to do in such a short amount of time."

Hermione Granger was also present for the entirety of the trial at the request of Shacklebolt and in support of her husband, Draco Malfoy. When asked about the trial and the work that her former team was able to do, Granger had nothing but positive things to say about the team.

"Draco has done a wonderful job as the Head Auror, even if I may be a little bit bias," she said with a laugh. "The whole team of Aurors has been working together outstandingly and the outcome of this case speaks volumes about the improvements that have been made since this team was put together."

Upon taking the time to watch this team of Aurors and the Ministry as a whole over the course of this investigation, it has become increasingly obvious that under the leadership of people like Shacklebolt, Granger, and Malfoy, the place has never run smoother. The work is done efficiently and effectively, which is more than can be said for Ministries in other parts of the world.

The people of many cities around the world, especially London and Agra, will be able to sleep peacefully this evening, as well as for many more evenings to come.


	29. 404319 N 1165704 E

**A/N:** Back with another update for this story! It would have gone up a little sooner, but it was my birthday weekend and I didn't take the time to put this up for the world to read. It's time to focus on Hermione's side of the story now for a few chapters before this story comes to a close.

Be sure to check me out on Facebook if you are interested in keeping up with my work that way. I have a group and a page. I'm also on Tumblr and I love interacting with my readers.

If you enjoy the chapter, please leave a review!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **40.4319 ⁰N** **116.5704 ⁰E**

Hello Gorgeous,

I should have known the time off that we were given was too good to be true. It had crossed my mind for a matter of moments that maybe Kingsley would have allowed us to take a little bit more time off from the job. I should have known we would never be that lucky because here I am, writing to you from yet another foreign city full of strangers. Although, I really can't complain about the view. It seems as though to go on for miles.

The Minister here has been very accommodating so I really can't complain. He was able to give me some office space where I could sit down and gather my files and thoughts. This presentation is going to cause me more stress than the N.E.W.T.S. did. Has it really been over twenty years since we started studying for those? Sometimes it feels as though it was only yesterday. I wouldn't mind being that young again. It would give me a chance to do a few things differently.

Have you heard anything more about the next case Yaxley wants you to be working? Based on the notes you brought home from your meeting, it seems as though you won't be doing nearly as much travelling for a while. It'll be a nice change of pace for you. Do enjoy the comfort of having our bed all to yourself. Don't get too used to the feeling of having it all to yourself, however.

Hopefully, there are only a few more stops on this crazy train adventure that Kingsley has me on. It's not that I mind the travelling, I just wish I didn't have to do it alone. Just think of the adventures we could have if he would have just let us travel together. Plus, I would've been the safest researcher the Ministry of Magic would have ever seen because I'd have my own personal Auror able to protect me against anyone who would dare come at me.

Not that I need the hefty protection, I can handle myself rather well. I have a rather decent right hook, don't I, my dear? That day still makes me laugh when I think about it. Don't you dare start whining either or I'll send you a howler. You deserved that swift punch to the nose.

I'm counting the days until I get to come home to you. Hopefully those days are are short in number.

All my love,

Hermione


	30. 407462 N 144989 E

**A/N:** So this wasn't supposed to happen, it just did. I know you won't complain, so here is another lovely update for Lost Letters of Love!

All thanks and praise to my beta, xxDustNight88, for fixing my mistakes. Sorry about the run on! Blame the sprints, not me!

I've been playing a game on my tumblr/page/group that is you send me the first sentence of a fic and I'll write the next five. It's been loads of fun so I do hope you all check them out and consider sending me a few more starters! It's been great to bulk up my daily word count.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

If you enjoy the chapter, please drop a review! I'm thinking there are only F-I-V-E more chapters remaining. I wrote the final chapter the other day for this story, just need to get there!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **40.7462 ⁰N** **14.4989 ⁰E**

Hello sweetheart,

I deserved no such thing during our third year. I also don't whine. Quit putting words in my mouth, love. You definitely can handle yourself very well, but I will spend the rest of my life protecting you. Wasn't that a part of our vows? If it wasn't, then maybe we should consider renewing our vows after our lives finally settle down just a little bit.

There would probably be a line of Aurors who were willing to be your personal Auror if you ever needed one after the kindness you showed us during your time in the Auror Department. Not that I would have allowed any of them to do that. That's my job and my job alone.

The bed has been much too lonely without you. Each time I would roll over, my hand would search for you to pull you close to my chest. Finding the bed cold and unslept in caused my heart to ache. I can't wait until you return to bed with me. If I have my way, you won't be leaving my bed again unless I'm by your side.

I personally hate that you are travelling alone as well. It just doesn't sit well with me that he is sending you to places all over this godforsaken world without some kind of protection. I know, I know. You can protect yourself, but if I don't worry about you at least a little bit, I would be considered completely heartless. Although, I'm sure some people already think that of me.

My vacation has come to a quick end unfortunately. Yaxley and Kingsley decided it was necessary to send me to check on a group of Sympathizers who were no longer active. I'll be here for a few more days and then I'll be headed back home. You'd think they would do more research before sending people out on missions.

At least they have chosen to send me to an interesting location this time around and Weasley was placed on another case. One of my choosing, rather than being my "assistant" or "bodyguard." I'm still under the assumption that Yaxley and Kingsley sent him to Agra just to keep me in check since I wasn't producing the results that they were expecting.

From what I have been told, the guards at Azkaban are making Smith feel right at home. There is a part of me that wants to just talk to him to figure what caused him to become a Death Eater. It's not every day that you meet a Hufflepuff who is willing to swear allegiance to the most evil Slytherin known to man.

I know, I have no room to talk. But I wasn't given much choice when it came to Voldemort. My parents signed that death sentence. I still shudder when I think about what happened to my Father. At least Mother seems to be doing alright. I should probably stop by and see her the next time I'm in London. Although I'd much rather not be alone when I do so. Which means it can wait until these crazy assignments are over.

I am counting the moments until we are together again. I still think that after your presentations are over we should take a "vacation" of our very own. We can individually tell Kingsley that we are needed in some tropical paradise for Ministry business. Then we will accidentally run into each other and forget to check in with our respective bosses for a few days. Just take a few days all to ourselves.

I'm open to all suggestions and plans. Let me know what you think will work the best because I'm dying to wrap my arms around your waist and kiss your neck playfully. We'll stand with our toes in the sand, staring out at the endless ocean as music plays in the background.

If you can't tell, Hermione, I miss you desperately. My mind tends to run away with itself, creating these situations. Usually, it happens late at night and then I wonder why I can never fall asleep at a decent time.

Your presentations will go over spectacularly. You have nothing to worry about. Kingsley wouldn't have chosen you as the spokeswoman if he didn't think you'd wow them all. He made the right choice when he selected you for the team. Even though I hate that he has separated us for so long.

Be sure to write me after each one. I want to hear all about it, even if I'd rather be listening to you tell me over a candlelit dinner at the end of the day. Soon, though. So soon.

Until I hear from you again, my love, I will see you in my dreams.

Forever and always yours,

Draco


	31. 510479 N 1140619 W

**A/N:** Hey loves! Back again with a new chapter that has been beta read by the lovely xxDustNight88! After this chapter, there are only 4 more left until the completion of this story. I can't believe that it is coming to an end. That just means I'll have more time to devote to A Series of Moments and a few other pieces I've been working on.

If you enjoy the chapter, be sure to drop by with a review and I'll love you forever!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **51.0479 ⁰N** **114.0619 ⁰W**

Hello handsome,

A handful of presentations down and only a few more to go. I can't wait for this whole ordeal to be over. It wouldn't be so bad if these people wouldn't ask so many damn questions. I can only answer one question at a time from one person at a time. But no, they all have to start practically shouting their questions at me and expecting an answer almost immediately. I'm only one person for crying out loud!

In my cab ride back from today's presentation, I was thinking about our little getaway. Specifically I was thinking about where we should go. Tropical sounds wonderful and like the perfect break from reality. What do you think about some place near the Caribbean? The rum is always delicious and the skies are always sunny. Besides, I'm sure we could sneak down to the beach at night and enjoy a late night rendezvous.

Now to come up with a way to make this plan believable… I'll have to think about that for a little while longer before anything can be set in stone. We need to make it believable, however, because you know as well as I do that Kingsley will be able to see through a barely thought out plan. We also can't do something similar to our last plan because he's already figured out that too. All that matters to me, though, is that I get to see you.

I'm happy to hear that Smith seems to be right at home with the guards. He deserves to be there. Your father did not deserve to be there for as long as he was. When he took ill, the Wizengamot should have reduced his sentence so that he could have passed away in the comfort of his own home. Narcissa should have been able to at least say her goodbyes. Once we are home, we will go and see her. She really shouldn't be alone right now.

I'm sorry that the bed was so lonely without me in it. I have the same thoughts as I sleep alone in a different hotel room every other night. I still wish that we could have at least been able to travel together after Smith's case concluded.

Ron was never a bodyguard or assistant. He was just an extra set of eyes and ears in case something went south with the case. There's no need to complain about the poor man. Especially, when he's unable to hear it so that he can complain about it in return.

I have to catch the train bright and early tomorrow to travel into the next city for one last presentation here before heading to yet another undisclosed location. Remind me the next time that the Minister offers me an assignment without details to politely decline. I'd much rather know where I'm spending my nights away from my beloved.

I miss you, darling.

All my love,

Hermione


	32. 197495 N 1019919 E

**A/N:** I am back with another letter in this collection! I do hope you all enjoy it! We only have three more chapters left!

Thanks to xxDustNight88 for the beta work!

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you all think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

 **19.7495 ⁰N** **101.9919 ⁰E**

Hermione dearest,

If the plan needs to be believable, then I will definitely be leaving the planning up to you. We all know how my plans tend to work out, especially when those plans come to you. I always seem to flub something up along the way, or I allow my nerves to get the best of me and things take a turn for the awkward. I know that no matter what you come up with will be perfect because everything you do works out perfectly.

You have no reason to worry about your presentations. I know without a hesitation of a doubt, that you were beyond prepared and that you probably had more material than you needed to have. I bet you knocked the socks off of those Ministry members with all of the research you were able to present them with. That's the right phrase, correct? I always second guess myself with Muggle phrases, but I'm learning.

I'm sure my mother would love to see both of us in the near future. There is a small part of me that wishes I had the courage to go see her alone, but too much time has passed and I'm afraid that it has been too long. I'm afraid that I won't know what to say or how to act. Although, that may be a trait of the family. It seems as though not talking is one of the things my family does best… or at least it was something my father was good at anyways.

The sun is shining so brightly right now and the reflections coming off the water are amazing. I just wish you were here to see it with me. When we run away together, we need to find waterfalls to hide behind for a few hours. I can think of a few things that we could do under there.

I know he was never meant to be a bodyguard or an assistant, but the whole timing in the ordeal was a little suspicious, don't you think? I wasn't getting the results that the Minister wanted, so he sent in a more trusting face. Why am I rambling on about this now? It won't change anything that happened now.

You aren't the only one who will need reminding to only accept jobs where the expectations are completely spelled out because this assignment isn't adding up at all.

This is my last stop before I arrive at the rendezvous point. I'm not even sure what the Minister has me looking for here. I haven't even met another Wizard since landing at the airport. Normally, when he sends me to these random places, there are hidden sects of Wizards and Witches that are relatively easy to find. But here, I can't find any sign of anything magical.

Something is definitely going on and I will have to figure out what before the Minister sends my partner down here. If Ron shows up, then I'll never be able to sneak away to see you.

Counting the hours until I can hold you in my arms,

Draco


	33. 407124 N 740078 W

**A/N:** Hey loves! Here is the latest update to the Lost Letters of Love story! I only have one chapter officially left to write, but there are two chapters remaining in this lovely story. I am still in shock that it is coming to a end, but at the same time it will be nice to see these two finally be connected once again.

Thanks to xxDustNight88 for the beta work! If you all haven't read anything that she's written, then you are seriously missing out.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you all think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

 **40.7124 ⁰N** **74.0078 ⁰W**

Draco my darling,

I've booked a bungalow under Mrs. Malfoy at the Hilton Nui Resort for a week from today. It has all been arranged and paid for as a work expense. I put in a request for Auror accompaniment with the Ministry, as well, due to a rumor of potential group of Sympathizers at an overlay point in the journey. It appears as though everything is set for us to get away for some much needed time. I can't wait to see you.

I appreciate the faith you have in me with the presentations, but nothing ever goes perfectly no matter how prepared you think you may be. At my last presentation, the technology they supplied me with was not compatible with the technology that I was using in my prep work. Talk about embarrassing… Luckily though I was able to make it work anyways. One of the few perks to giving the same presentation about fifty times in twenty different countries.

One more presentation this afternoon and this whole mess will be over with. Afterwards I've got some down time to do the touristy type stuff that I've been longing to do since arriving here. I remember when you were here earlier this year and your letters made me long for the tourist experience in this city, although I'm not in the same neighborhood that you were in.

You are nothing like your father, so you stop talking like that right now. The man I fell in love with was more than willing to open up to the people who matter the most. Your father was a man who kept secrets from everyone, including your mother, regardless of how much he loved her. You have made an effort to change your life and become a better man. You damn well better remember that, Draco.

I know how hard it is to see her in so much pain and I understand why you don't want to go alone which is why I am more than happy to go see her with you. That's part of my role as your wife and it is something I do willingly because of how much I love you. Once we get home from our trip we will go visit her and stop by your father's grave. He deserves a proper goodbye from his only son. I know how hard the funeral was for you.

It's quite odd that you haven't found any trace of magic in your latest location. That doesn't seem like something Kingsley or Yaxley would overlook in filing your paperwork. Maybe you are there to find something else rather than a secret magical sect. You'll just have to keep looking.

I'm sure we'll be able to find some waterfalls in paradise, my love, and we'll be able to act out some of those thoughts you've been having.

I will see you soon, darling.

Hermione


	34. 165004 S 1517415 W

**A/N:** Hey loves! I hope you are all having a wonderful October! This is the second to last letter in this story. I plan on having this story complete before NaNoWriMo starts on Wednesday, so you'll be able to read it in it's entirety as many times as you want while I hide away writing all 37 stories I need to write for the Holiday season.

In this letter, Draco has arrived at their vacation spot and is anxiously awaiting the arrival of his beloved for some much deserved time away. I can't wait for you all to read it.

Thanks to xxDustNight88 for the beta work!

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Let me know what you all think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **16.5004 ⁰S** **151.7415 ⁰W**

Gorgeous,

It's only a matter of hours until I am able to hold you in my arms, a luxury that I have missed greatly. It's also a luxury that I plan on taking for granted once I see you.

The bungalow is beautiful and it overlooks an amazing view of the clear, blue water. Earlier, I noticed a school of fish swimming underneath our deck. I'm also pretty sure I noticed a few dolphins swimming along the horizon. I can't wait to watch the sunset with you tonight.

Look at you, telling a few white lies in order to meet the end we both so desperately desire. I must say, the Slytherin in me in very proud. Although, you had your own way of breaking the rules back in Hogwarts. I always wondered if you may have been sorted into the wrong house during our first year.

According to the owl I received earlier today, Yaxley sent me the wrong file. The file I received wasn't supposed to be travel orders. It was supposed to arrive on my desk to be filed upon my return from whatever locale I was intended to arrive at. A few other Aurors brought in the lone Sympathizers sect three months ago.

I should have known the handwriting on the file looked familiar. It was mine, signing off on the assignment's completion when they brought it to my office during Smith's trial. I guess my mind was otherwise distracted. That'll teach me from trying to double dipping in duties. One of these days I'll have to give up the field and focus on working solely behind a desk for the rest of my days. Some day, anyways.

I know that you're right about my family. However, I don't think I'll ever be able to shake the last visit that I had with him. There's something about those words that will haunt me until I take my last breath.

Regardless of how you think those presentations went, I know that they went wonderfully. Nothing Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy does is ever anything less than perfect. I have had the fact proven to me time and time again. And no matter how many times I've watched you create something amazing from next to nothing, I am always amazed.

I'm so proud of everything that you've accomplished, Hermione, and I can't wait to celebrate your successes in a matter of hours.

Until I see you,

Draco


	35. 515080 N 01262 W

**A/N:** One year, two months, and fourteen days later, Lost Letters of Love has finally come to an end. It has only taken 18,134 words, 35 chapters, 3 main characters, and 22 unique locations.

I'm not even sure what to say except thank you. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story from start to finish. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. Thank you to everyone who has supported me during the last year while I have been writing this story.

I want to especially thank xxDustNight88, GaeilgeRua, articcat621, and SquarePeg72 for everything that you all have done. Whether it has been a quick beta read when I need it or a reassurance that my aesthetic for the next chapter isn't crap. Or even just being someone to listen to me as I try to plot out exactly what I want to do for a chapter. Thank you all for everything that you have done. It means the world.

Hopefully you all will continue to follow along with this journey in A Series of Moments as I continue to write the pieces of the story that you don't see from these letters. I unfortunately will not be updating that story until December most likely because I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this November and will solely be working on my Christmas collections, so that I will be able to update daily for most of the month of December.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Thank you once again!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **51.5080 ⁰N** **0.1262 ⁰W**

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I know that you have chosen to keep your maiden name at work, Ms. Granger, but for this letter I felt that it was necessary to address you by your proper name.

First of all, I want to thank both of you for your commitment and dedication that you have shown to your work at the Ministry over the last twenty years. I know how much of a time commitment the numerous positions you have held were, and we are grateful for every moment that you were able to dedicate to the work that we have done.

Without the organizational and leadership skills that you both were able to show, the Ministry would not run nearly as smoothly as it is currently. For that alone, I know that I personally am eternally grateful. I have also heard mumblings from other offices saying how grateful they are for that work that you have done.

Secondly, I want to acknowledge the strain that your positions at the Ministry has put on your marriage. I know that it has not been easy spending the majority of the last two years separated from one another.

I can't say I'm surprised to find out that you two were able to keep in contact while you were away. Am I to assume that that was your discovery, Ms. Granger? At least you followed my instructions to some kind of manner. Although, it would have been nice to know that it at least took you a few months into your assignments to get it figured out.

I, for one, am happy to see that the strain of your jobs did not affect your marriage negatively. In fact, I believe that the distance was able to strengthen your marriage in small ways each day. From what I have noticed as well, each time that you two come into the office things seem to be better than ever.

Basically, I am writing this letter to you today to say thank you and also to let you know that at least I was able to figure out your secret messaging system. This letter is also to signify the end of your respective assignments.

Ms. Granger if you would be interested in going back to working with the Aurors Office, I have an offer that you and Mr. Malfoy may be interested in. Mr. Yaxley is getting ready to retire as the overall Department Chair of the Aurors Office at the close of this year. When asked him who he would recommend to fill his chair, only two names were mentioned. He couldn't pick just one to take his place, so I am offering the job to both of you.

A co-chair position. Only if you are interested, however.

The position does not involve individual travel, unlike your previous positions. However, there will be opportunities for you two to travel together and explore other parts of the world that you haven't seen before. The job would also come with a raise in pay from your current pay level.

We can discuss more about the position and the work it entails should you both decide to accept the promotion. The sooner you can let me know, the sooner we can start the proper paperwork that would need to be filed for the promotion to be set in motion.

Enjoy your vacation and the time you have to spend together.

Respectfully,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic


End file.
